Juego: Maestro de Gremio
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Maratón Multicolor" del foro Cannon Island [Resumen] A él le dijeron que ella era de "temer" y no lo creyó, lamentablemente las órdenes del maestro son irrefutables [Jerza] [Ooc][AU][Drabbles]
1. Beige

**Juego: Maestro de Gremio.**

 ** _«DDR» Fairy_ Tail** es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima._**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 _ **Color:** Beige._

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Jellal a Erza_.

* * *

 _ **Juego: Maestro de Gremio**_

 ** _Drabble 1:_**

 _El Crime Sorcière_

(Jellal)

Desde la barra contemplé todo el lugar y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro.

Nunca imaginé que la cafetería Crime Sorcière que cree en conjunto con dos amigas, se convirtiera en todo un éxito.

Aunque a decir verdad, nuestros trabajadores han sido un tema aparte, puesto que eso de darle trabajo a personas que fueron encasilladas en la oscuridad, no fue la mejor idea que pude tener; pero aún así, no me quejo de lo que se ha logrado.

En la cafetería he conocido a mucha gente amable, aunque hay una persona en particular que me alegra haber conocido.

Sé que su nombre es Erza Scarlet. Posee un hermoso cabello rojo escarlata, su rostro nunca es profanado con maquillaje en ninguna tonalidad de beige y a pesar de que es algo temperamental, me gusta.

Ella me gusta mucho, pero por timidez nunca me he atrevido a romper la barrera de cliente y empleado que existe entre nosotros, limitandome únicamente a contemplarla de lejos.

Siempre la observo en silencio, al igual que ahora. Ella, Erza está en la mesa siete junto con sus amigos, sonríe y platica eufórica con ellos, mientras que yo la miro embelesado.

—Una fotografía te durará más, Jellal. —musitó Cobra a mi lado.

—¿De qué hablas?

Me hice el loco, al mismo tiempo que desvíe la mirada de Erza e intente limpiar la barra.

Cobra bufo molesto.

—Qué dejes de babear ó se inundará el lugar. —Apoyando a Cobra, Sorano intervino en la platica.

Detuve mi labor de limpieza y le preste atención a la figura de Sorano, la cual se hallaba sentada en la mesa uno, limandose las uñas.

—¿No se supone tendrías que trabajar, Sorano? —repliqué para dar el tema por terminado, pero mi compañera es necia y rara vez hace lo que le pido.

—Soy Angel —murmuró fastidiada y sin inmutarse—, pero cambiado de tema. No creo que la Scarlet sea buena para alguien igual a ti, Jellal.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté curioso, escuchando un mentiroso a mi espalda, cortesía de Cobra.

—Erza es de temer. Sino me crees, preguntale a Erik. —respondió Sorano.

Voltee en dirección al susodicho, el cual se excusó diciendo un: «Iré a comprobar que Mcbeth no haya asesinado a Hoteye y sus ridiculeces del amor».

Erik alias Cobra, prácticamente huyó de nosotros con dirección a la cocina del lugar. Acción que cabe resaltar, me sorprendió.

La risa de Sorano, hizo que viera en su dirección.

—Explica. ¿A qué te refieres con « _Erza es de temer»_? —pedí disimulado.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —respondió ella. Yo negué— Es mejor así. De ese modo, no reviento la burbuja que tienes sobre Erza Scarlet.

Quise preguntar más para saciar la curiosidad; sin embargo un llamado proveniente justamente de la mesa en la que Erza se encontraba, me impidió continuar.

—¿No piensas atender?

Sorano respondió con un: —No.

A regañadientes fui hasta la mesa de Erza, aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso por la platica que recién sostuve con Sorano.

 _ *** * *Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _* * *Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

«N/A» Palabras utilizandas para el drabble 499.

« N/A» Demore mucho en hacer el Jerza, porque se me metió en la cabeza que quería algo parecido a lo que hice con el NaLu; pero la idea no llegaba, hasta que recordé el especial de Navidad y así salió estos drabbles.

«N/A» El color asignado (beige) quedó perdido en la narración, pero que conste que si lo utilicé.

«N/A» Disculpen los errores de ortografía


	2. Zafiro

**Juego: Maestro de Gremio**.

« _ **DDR**_ » _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima._**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 _ **Color**_ : _Zafiro._

 _ **Personaje**_ : _Erza a Jellal_.

* * *

 _ **Juego: Maestro de Gremio**_

 _ **Drabble 2:**_

 _El Dulce Castigo._

(Erza)

En esta ocasión, no le di importancia a que tuve una aplastante derrota en el juego el maestro del gremio y que además, a mis compañeros se les ocurriera la gran idea de cumplir el reto en la cafetería el Crime Sorcière.

¿Y cómo importarme? Si en el paraíso denominado como el Crime Sorcière, hacen el pastel de fresa más exquisito de todo Fiore; por ello, mientras tenga un rico y sensual pastel de fresas conmigo, el resto del mundo pierde sentido.

Sí, perdí, Natsu Dragneel, fue el causante de terminar con mi supuesto reinado del terror. En esta ocasión, Dragneel fue maestro del gremio, por ende, mi destino está en sus manos.

Pero, Natsu es un chico que no fue bendecido con un gran cerebro, por tal motivo, mi castigo fue hasta cierto punto, tranquilo y aburrido. Razón por la cual, me agradó su castigo.

—Oye, Erza. ¿En serio cumpliras con lo que dijo Natsu? —preguntó mi amiga Lucy, sentada frente mío.

Yo asentí en respuesta.

—¡Claro! —aseguré— Las órdenes del maestro son irrefutables.

Escuché que Lucy suspiro.

—De verdad, que no te entiendo, Erza. —musitó ella, fijando su vista en su bebida.

—No hay nada que entender, Lucy —comenté—. A pesar de que esto es un juego, mi honor está en juego.

—Sí, pero podemos fingir que sí cumpliste, ¿no crees? —sugirió Lucy.

Yo rodé los ojos.

De verdad que no comprendía, porque le costaba trabajo aceptar mi decisión ¿era difícil entender? Bueno, supongo que sí, después de todo, ella no estuvo en mi lugar cuando Natsu le tocó ser maestro de gremio.

El miedo me invadió en ese instante, puesto que creí que Ichiya sería mi castigo. Además, las sonrisas sádicas de mis amigos me decían que un beso o algo peor por parte de Ichiya, sería mi cruel y despiadado castigo.

¡Afortunadamente, no fue así!

—No, no lo creo Lucy —rechacé su sugerencia tras unos minutos. Ella volvió a suspirar—. Y mejor empieza con el plan.

Mi amiga rubia, musitó un casi imperceptible «sí» y en seguida le llamó a uno de los trabajadores de la cafetería.

Rogué porque fuera el chico de cabello azul zafiro el que viniera al llamado, de lo contrario, llamar a la albina para cumplir el castigo sería vergonzoso.

Como si mis súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, el chico de extraño cabello azul zafiro se acercó a nosotras.

—Hola —saludó el chico que según sé, responde al nombre de Jellal—. ¿Se les ofrece algo más? —preguntó, sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

—Un beso. —susurré, sintiendo un sonrojo cubrir mis mejillas.

Él emitió un tenue, «¿ _perdón_?»

Lucy murmuró un « _Erza_.»

No espere invitación, me arme de valor y uní mis labios con los de él, en una inocente caricia.

—¿Y esto? —cuestionó Jellal al separarnos.

—Me gusta lo dulce. —Me límite a responder, recordando que el juego el maestro del gremio se convirtió en mi favorito.

Ya que gracias a ese juego, probé un dulce más sabroso que el pastel de fresa.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 _* * *Notas de la Autora:_

* * *

«N/A» : Palabras usadas para el drabble 500 y me faltaron más.

«N/A» Me gustó lo que hice con el Jerza y comparado con el angst que hice en un principio, quedó mejor este AU. Aunque los mundos alternos de Fairy Tail no me llaman la atención.

«N/A» Disculpen con los errores ortográficos y el Ooc por parte de los personajes.


End file.
